Demon Blood
by Druneia Serai
Summary: What if Kagome's kiss in Kaguya's castle hadn't stopped Inuyasha from transforming into a full blooded youkai? This transformation was different than the others he had gone through. He wasn't mindless, far from it. InuKag SangMiro Rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! I'm creepin' 'round again! . . . Okay that just came out weird…. Erm… I'm just gonna stop my nagging. Anyway! A chapter story that I really shouldn't be doing cause I'm not supposed to be on the site…. **

**Summary: What if Kagome's kiss in Kaguya's castle didn't stop Inuyasha from turning into a full blooded youkai? Well I sure as hell am not gonna tell you, just read! Rated M for certain scenes…**

** Disclaimed!**

She cried his name as she ran to him, begging him to not transform. Ferocious growls tore from his throat, permeating the air with their noise. Kaguya stood in front of them, watching quietly as the girl begged for the half demon to break the spell. A laugh escaped the demoness's throat as she watched as the girl begged vainly for the half demon to return to her.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I love you! I love you as a half demon!" The struggling half demon hesitated; she loved him as he was? Something surged through him, a warm feeling that gave him the strength to struggle against the spell that was being cast on him. He was starting to win the fight when the spell crashed down on him once again, the power doubled by Kaguya's chanting in the background. He needed to grab onto something, anything, to try and keep himself grounded. As he strained against the building enchantment, he seized Kagome's arms and he unintentionally clawed for some purchase. His claws sliced through the fabric of her shirt and her pale, fragile skin easily. Blood started to stain the white fabric a crimson color as it leaked from the large crescents gouged in her skin. Pain jolted down her arms but she bravely ignored it, favoring helping the half-demon over her own needs.

Kagome stared desperately at his demonic features and tried to figure out a way to change him back. The whites of his eyes were a brilliant ruby, his shocking blue irises contrasted drastically. Two jagged purple streaks had appeared on his cheeks, leaving no room to doubt the demon that had risen to the surface. His fangs were insanely long now, the sharp tips poking at his pulled back lower lip. An idea hit the young miko as she frantically searched his face for signs that he was indeed fighting the transformation and not just letting it take hold of him. Slowly, tentatively, she strained her neck as she tilted her head back and rose on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his snarling lips. Her eyes closed and she prayed to the Kami that it would work.

As Kagome's lips touched his, something within him snapped. The incantation that had started to take hold, to control him, was shattered by the spiritual energy of the miko that he currently clung to. He pulsed once, trying to regain his human blood, but it was already too late. His connection to the mirror that now held his human blood shattered with the spell that forced him to do Kaguya's bidding. For a brief moment, he blacked out.

When he regained his senses, he was hit with the smell of his pack's fear, the thick scent hung heavy in the air around them. The girl in his arms, his mate, also reeked of fear. Her body trembled against his, her hands clutching his fire-rat haori desperately. Blood was another smell that he took in; he growled unhappily when he realized that his entire pack had traces of it on their bodies. The red haze that had clouded his vision faded away, leaving everything in a crystalline clarity. He searched his memories and was not surprised to find that his vision had never been this sharp. He wasn't the beast that he had been during his last transformations, he was completely in control of what he did and his instincts obeyed him.

He released his mate's arms and let out a low apologetic whine. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him with shock written on her face. Gently, he muzzled her neck in reassurance. A growl attempted to force its way out of his throat when he realized that he had not yet marked her, but he would deal with that later.

Kaguya's outraged voice tore through the air. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Kill the girl!" His feral eyes flicked up and locked with hers. Once he was sure he had her undivided attention, he roared in outrage. His mate shook as he unleashed the animalistic sound and he drew her to him in a tender embrace. Her shaking subsided when she realized that he meant her no harm.

"I will never harm my mate." He growled, his voice a deep, rasping tone. A quiet gasp came from the teenager in his arms as he made the statement. "Nor will I harm the rest of my pack. You need to die youkai wench."

With tender hands, he sent his mate towards the rest of his pack before turning to the demon that was threatening them all. His hand fell to the hilt of the sword that rested at his hip. The demon weapon pulsed once, the demonic aura of the blade acquainting itself with its master's new youki. Tetsusaiga was drawn moments later, the fang glistening menacingly in the light. Pure power pulsed off of the sword and its master as they faced Kaguya, the now full blooded youkai unfazed by the demoness and her power.

"You will die Inuyasha!" A snarl was her only reply as the dog demon launched at her faster than the eye could see. The self-proclaimed celestial maiden was unable to block the flurry of blows that rained down on her body, leaving her in a bloody pile of flesh and bone. As the regenerating process started up again, Inuyasha leapt away from the carnage he had caused and summoned the power of the Kaze no Kizu for the finishing blow. The blade was hefted over his shoulder as he stood protectively in front of his pack. A blood chilling smile crept onto the youkai's face as he took a moment to take in the damage he had caused, his instincts content with the blood he had shed in order to protect his pack. When Kaguya had restored half of her body, Inuyasha decided to finish her. He brought down his sword, unleashing the savage power that tore across the earth and obliterated his enemy.

Satisfied that the wench was dead, Inuyasha turned to his pack. They were checking each other over for wounds and whispering to each other in hushed tones. The dog demon narrowed his eyes, but didn't think too much of it. They needed to get out of there before the entire dimension collapsed on them. While his pack continued with their idle chit-chat, he focused on looking for an exit. His teal irises focused in on the shattered remains of Kaguya's mirror. The frame was floating in midair and a tear between the two dimensions was forming rapidly. Barking loudly got his pack's attention and silenced them as well.

"Come." He ordered before leading the way to the mirror and jumping through it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE! NARAKU IS DEAD IN THIS FIC!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm so happy! Thank you to the many people who added this story to their favorites list and story alert, it really means a lot to me. =D Thank you GizmoLover, immortalgirl411, timsgirlashley, 3lue 3utterfly (I love your pen name by the way), nitengale, Kaida-Chan, XToastyLoveX, SuzyQ001, Kagome-H-Inuyasha-4ever and TiffyTaffy0409 for reviewing! I really appreciate all of your support.**

** And also, I have a little side note for those people who have read my oneshot Wolves. Since I have had over ten people ask for me to create a sequel, I have decided to do so, BUT (and here's the fun part) I am also going to be writing a prequel. I might also write a piece around Fluffy and Rin and/or Miroku and Sango and their twisted relationship….. Anyway! Keep a look out for the prequel (The Past Which Leads To Present…) and the sequel (…Which In Turn Leads To Future). **

**DISCLAIMED!**

**P.S. I'm sick as fuck right now, so if I made any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please forgive me. My spelling mistakes might also have to do with a certain reptile hanging off my hand at the moment. Oh Naja, why must you slither over my electronics while I type? Naja is my snake by the way…..**

Kagome sat quietly at the campfire with the rest of the group. They were all still shocked and rattled over the events that had happened the previous evening. They had never expected Inuyasha to get turned into a full demon and yet here he was, not even a small trace of human blood coursing through his veins.

His personality was the same, but his behavior had changed slightly. He was more aggressive and assertive. He was making it painfully obvious that he was the alpha of the pack and that no one was to disobey his orders. Inuyasha's attitude towards her had changed drastically. She was only allowed out of his sight if Shippo and Sango were with her for he didn't seem to trust anyone else with her wellbeing, Miroku wasn't even allowed to touch her. The last time he had tried, he had been forcefully pinned to the ground and growled at by a very irritated inu youkai. Now the monk was very careful about what he did around the modern day miko, he feared what Inuyasha would do if her made the wrong move around her.

Inuyasha also took every chance he could to be touching her. When they had gotten back from the dimension within the mirror, he had spent a great deal of time holding her to his chest and burying his face in her neck. At first she had been flustered and confused; she had tried to pull away which earned her a light reprimanding nip on her pulse point. She had forced herself to remain still; she wasn't sure about what he was doing. When she found that he was only nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent, she found herself relaxing into his touch. Not long after she had relaxed completely, he had pulled away and led the group to a safe place to camp out for the night. He had left the humans and the smaller youkai alone to go hunt something to eat after they had settled themselves as comfortably as they could. During his absence they discussed what they should do about their new predicament. Sango had been hesitant about staying with Inuyasha, she saw him as a great friend, but she had also seen how he had been during his previous transformations and that made her weary to accept that he wasn't a perceivable threat to them at the moment. The group quickly came to the conclusion that they should just watch him and see how he behaved over the next few days and then make their final judgement.

The morning had been interesting. Inuyasha had referred to everyone by their rank in their odd little pack, not by their given names. Sango and Miroku were quickly determined as Inuyasha's betas; the only thing that determined which one he was calling was the noun that he put after the word beta, Miroku was beta male while Sango was beta female. Shippo was called 'pup' while Kohaku, who decided to remain with his sister, had been deemed the omega of the pack. Kagome recognised all the terms that had been put to her friends from some of the documentaries that she had seen about canines back in her time, but she didn't understand the word that replaced her name. Inuyasha had started to call her 'bitch' and, at first, Kagome had been forced to resist the urge to send him to the ground with an S-I-T. After the first few uses, the unhappy miko had paused to listen to the tone that he delivered the word with. There was nothing derogatory in his words or in his gaze; he said it like he was saying her name or her usual nickname of 'wench'.

A grunt startled her out of her musings. Inuyasha, who had been sitting against a tree right beside her, had stood up and was now looking carefully at the group.

"I will hunt for game." He barked out before disappearing soundlessly into the undergrowth. Kagome gazed at the spot where he had vanished long after he had gone, worry for the man dancing in her azure gaze. Slowly, she focused on her fellow companions who looked uneasy about the whole situation, but they had relaxed slightly after Inuyasha had left. Something stung her neck and, out of reflex, she slapped her hand over the affected area. When she brought her hand down, she wasn't surprised to see a flattened flea demon in the palm of her hand.

"Myouga, what are you doing here?" Sango asked; if he was around, did that mean that they weren't in any danger? The flea youkai puffed himself back up to his normal size before sitting down cross legged on Kagome's open hand.

"I came to ask about the circumstances that caused Master Inuyasha's change." Miroku was the first to jump into what happened; he gave Myouga a full, detailed explanation of what had happened the night before on the other side of the mirror and Inuyasha's behavior during the day. Sango, Kagome and Shippo pitched in details that Miroku had missed or failed to elaborate, but other than that, the rest of the group stayed silent during the monk's explanation. Myouga was silent during the entire ordeal, digesting the information given to him.

"Where, pray tell, is the young Master now?" Myouga finally asked after a few minutes of listening to the fire crackle in its designated area.

"He said he was going out to hunt." Kagome pursed her lips and cast a worried glance towards the forest.

"Relax Lady Kagome. Master Inuyasha is perfectly capable of looking after himself, especially now that he is a full blooded inu youkai. I presume that the reason that he has been absent for so long is because he was able to smell the nervousness and fear of him within the rest of the group. It seems that I need to give you all a lesson on inu youkai and their behaviors."

Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku with confused eyes. "I thought you two already knew about the behaviors of demons." Sango sighed before responding to her best friend's elusive question.

"Higher class youkai don't tend to cause humans too much of a problem and they are also secretive. Unless you personally know a higher class youkai, it's almost impossible to know about their mannerisms." Kagome nodded in understanding before turning her attention to the flea demon resting on her hand. The rest of the group listened attentively as Myouga began his elaboration on inu youkai behaviors.

"Inu youkai are rather secretive, thus why so little is known of them. They tend to have small packs or families if you prefer to call them that, and are extremely territorial. The alpha male of the pack, in this case it would be Master Inuyasha, has the final say in everything the pack does as a whole. He is also in charge of making sure everyone is safe, given shelter and fed properly. If an alpha fails to do these things for his pack, they can either put him in the position of omega or kick him out of the pack. The alpha female has similar responsibilities to the pack, but if she is carrying a pup, she is given reprieve from her duties. I believe the alpha female would be Lady Kagome. Traditionally, the alpha male and female are mates and I must speak to you about that later in private, Lady Kagome." Myouga paused in his explanation and made sure Kagome realized that it was important matters that they needed to discuss.

"Alright. Please continue." Myouga nodded and went on talking.

"Ah, where was I…? Oh yes! Next in pack order are the betas. Again, the betas are traditionally mated, but not always. They are in charge if the alphas are away for some reason or if the alphas are injured or unable to do their duties. It is not unusual for an alpha male to trust the beta female to care for his mate if she is in a fragile state. That would explain both the names that Master Inuyasha has given Lady Sango and Lord Miroku, and why Lady Sango is the only one, other than Shippo, allowed to have carefree interactions with Lady Kagome."

"Shippo is allowed to have the interactions he does with Lady Kagome because they have a dam- pup relationship. Even though Shippo disobeys Master Inuyasha from time to time, he still obeys the important orders. Am I correct?" Shippo nodded hesitantly.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know better than to disobey the alpha." Myouga nodded. The old flea shifted his position while continuing to speak.

"The other prominent position that you should be aware of is the omega. The omega is the weakest link in the pack. It can be because they are new to the pack, in Kohaku's case, or because they are the weakest fighter and cannot hold their own in a fight." Myouga paused and scratched his bald head. "I do believe that's all that you need to know about pack rankings and general behaviors. Each pack has a slightly different dynamic, so you'll have to develop your own way of going about things."

"Why do you think Inuyasha recognized us as his pack this time but not the other times that he transformed? And do you think this is reversible?" Miroku asked quietly. They were all curious as to why this transformation was different than the others but they feared the answer. They were unsure if this transformation was permanent or not.

"I have a theory." Myouga spoke just as softly. He pulled out a small piece of cloth and dabbed at his forehead gingerly. "Because Master Inuyasha's human blood was taken away by enchantment and not by his demon blood overriding his human half, I don't believe that the transformation affected his memory or his soul. I'm assuming that some parts of his memory are blurry, thus why he is referring to you by your rank in the pack, but I'm sure that with time he will start calling you by your names again. As far as I know, this transformation is irreversible. His human blood was sealed into a mirror that was shattered in another dimension. I am almost completely positive that regaining Master's human blood is beyond our capabilities."

"Now Lady Kagome, we should speak now before my Master returns." Nodding, Kagome stood up carefully as to not jostle the old youkai on her hand. A curt goodbye was exchanged between the group and Kagome headed off into the forest.

The feeble moonlight that was able to penetrate the canopy overhead did little to light a path for the young miko as she stumbled away from her friends. The forest was eerily quiet, but both the human girl and the old youkai guessed it was from Inuyasha's overwhelming youki. The energy was thick in the air and it would easily scare away any animals in the area. They thought nothing of it. When they were far enough away from the fire, Kagome started to shiver. It was spring so the nights were still relatively cold.

"Here is good, Lady Kagome." Trying to supress her shivering, the miko walked over to a nearby tree stump and sat down. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and brought her knees to her chest, a feeble effort to try and conserve body heat. The hand that held Myouga rested on her left knee so she could be eye level with the old youkai. Cerulean eyes gazed calmly at the flea, waiting for him to explain why they needed to speak in private.

"I wish to explain to you why Master Inuyasha has been behaving like he has; he wishes to take you as his mate." He saw the protest about to fall from the young girl's lips and held up one small arm to silence her. Kagome let the interruption die on her lips, deciding to wait patiently for an elaboration. "I must explain his behavior before he transformed as well. I know of his previous feelings for Kikyo and have reason to believe that he only has eyes for you and has only coveted you for quite a while."

"First of all, I must explain the alternate name he has given you. Among inu youkai, the term bitch is used to describe one's mate. It is normally a term used in private, unless it is an alpha addressing his female. Even then, it is not a term that is used lightly. The fact that he is using the term before having actually claimed you tells me that not only is he extremely protective and fond of you, but his demon side has acknowledged that you have been accepting his care and he is ready to mate with you. I'm sure he has had urges to mate with you for quite a while. Unfortunately, and this is where it might have confused you at first, humans have turned the inu youkai's sacred word into something derogatory."

"Now," Myouga interrupted Kagome before she could ask a question, "inu youkai prefer to let their actions speak for them, Master Inuyasha is no different. While he may have gone to visit Kikyo on several occasions, he travels with you and he always returns to you. He also hates to see you cry and he gets very irate when you go back to your time. Inu youkai hate it when they can't smell their mates, it worries them if their mates are away for too long. Master also hates seeing you going into battle; Inu youkai hate seeing their bitches in battle unless the bitch can best the male during a practice scuffle and they are confident that the female can prevent herself from getting injured. It's not that my Master has no confidence in your abilities, it is just he loathes seeing you with injuries." The flea sighed and pulled out a small jug of water and took a drink.

"When other males are around you, I presume that Master gets extremely jealous and protective?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He and Kouga have gotten in quite a few fights. Especially when Kouga claims I'm his mate." Myouga stiffened at the remark.

"I pray that you do not come across this Kouga while you are still unmarked, Master Inuyasha is likely to kill him if he tries claiming that you're his mate. I'm actually surprised he is not dead yet…" The flea mused quietly.

"I've had to S-I-T Inuyasha to stop the fights, but I didn't think he would kill him."

"Master Inuyasha would probably not hesitate to kill him even if he is a powerful ally. Inu youkai are one of the most territorial youkai species, they will kill to protect what is theirs. Now that that is clarified for you, I should explain the mating process. To start off, the male must prove to the female that he is worthy of being able to protect and feed the female as well as take care of his pack. You two have already gone through this faze since you and Master Inuyasha have been travelling together for quite some time. Once he has proven this, and it usually takes a few months, the female will either accept or deny him. If the female accepts him, the pair will move on to the physical mating. The male will wait for the female to accept him though. Inu youkai are very cautious about choosing their mates, they only mate once and they mate for life. If one mate dies, if the other survives, the remaining mate can move on to have relations with another, but they cannot mate them. That is what happened with Lord Inutaisho; his original mate, Lord Sesshomaru's mother, died in an attack delivered by Ryukotsusei, thus starting the feud between the two daiyoukai. Anyway, after being alone for nearly 300 years, My Lord came across Lady Izayoi. I do believe you know how the rest of that story goes." Kagome nodded, a somber expression on her face at the thought of Inuyasha's parents. Would they be happy about their son's current situation?

Myouga cleared his throat, "Back to matters at hand. During the physical mating, the life forces of the two mates combine into one joined life force. Normally if a youkai dies, so does its mate, but the stronger the youkai, the less likely they are to die with their mate, unless the mate wishes to follow its partner into the afterlife. The male must mark the female with his fangs and claws, showing other males that she is taken. It does not take long for the female to gain some of the male's scent after mating as well. It is not unusual for females to end up bearing a pup immediately after the first mating, the pair normally rut for a few hours after the initial bonding."

"If you were to mate with Master Inuyasha, you would gain his life span and probably some demonic traits as well. If you do not wish to end up bearing a pup, I suggest you mate with him now, you are not fertile at the moment and the likelihood of you conceiving is minimal. I must warn you though, if a male youkai senses that their bitch is in heat, they will rut with them until they are bearing a pup. It is normally a very exhausting experience for both mates." Myouga went to say something else but stopped, his entire body frozen as he realized that there was figure that was towering over them. The flea prepared to flee as he realized exactly who it was. Both the miko and youkai had been too focused on what they were talking about to notice his presence. Kagome was about to ask the flea why he had stopped his explanation, when suddenly, she realized they were no longer alone.

Inuyasha must have cloaked his youkai while approaching them because he now stood towering over them, his demonic eyes ablaze with anger. Myouga yelped before scurrying off into the forest, leaving Kagome to face the youkai's wrath. A low growl rumbled through Inuyasha's chest as Kagome scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Where have you been, bitch?" He growled. He grabbed her and pushed her none too gently against a nearby tree. "How dare you leave the pack?" He got in her face, his long ivory fangs bared and his brilliant red and teal eyes boring into her soul.

**Alright! End of the chapter! Woot! This chapter was more for explaining pack dynamic than anything else. Oh and this chapter is probably going to be longer than some of the others that I'm going to do. That being said, ON WITH THE STORY! (Fooled ya! I'm not cruel enough to stop there!) Oh, and the lemon below is going to be kinda graphic… Just warning ya!**

Anger bubbled within Kagome. She didn't know where it came from, but she didn't quite care at the moment. She was not going to be submissive in this situation.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?" She screeched suddenly, her voice donning a higher pitch. "Don't try and act like you own me Inuyasha because you don't! I can't believe you. When you were a hanyou you were always running off to Kikyo and claiming you didn't want anything to do with me. That I was just your '_Jewel shard detector'_" She leered, venom dripping off the words that she had put air quotations around, "and now you have the audacity to act like an overprotective bastard? You have no right! _No_ _fucking right."_ She growled, slamming her hand into his chest and pushing him back. The sweet, innocent, understanding girl was gone and replaced by an angry she-demon.

Inuyasha however, was severely turned on by his bitch snarling at him. He knew she didn't hate him, the reactions that he body gave off while he was around was enough to prove it. His bitch wanted to challenge his claim on her, she could go right ahead. He would accept her challenge. She would be his by the time the sun rose. His clawed hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, he would give her no chance to escape. She was _his_ and there would be no doubt about it by the time he was done with her. He swooped down and kissed her roughly, his elongated fangs tearing at her lower lip, drawing blood. The metallic taste of the liquid only served to arouse them both, the tainted kiss taking an erotic turn. Pulling away, Inuyasha lowered his head and sank his fangs into the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. Blood seeped from the wound; it pooled in the demon's mouth and ran down her back, drenching her white top scarlet. Inuyasha indulged in the taste of his mate's life force, the taste was even more divine then he could have imagined. His tongue flicked out to lick the wound once he pulled away, the healing agents in his saliva soothing the engorged flesh.

"You are _MINE!"_ Inuyasha growled. Kagome shivered, she could hear the possessiveness in his voice and it excited her. The heat had started pooling between her legs when he had bitten her; pleasure had pulsed through her body alongside the pain, both feelings heightening as they played off each other. His voice was only adding to the pressure down below. "You have been mine from the moment you released me from that damn tree." He growled in her ear, his hot breath splaying across her delicate skin. An unbidden gasp escaped from her lips.

"Mate with me, Inuyasha." She forced out even though her mind was in a state of pleasurable chaos. All she knew was that she wanted- no, she needed him, but she never thought she'd have the guts to say it out loud.

"With pleasure, my bitch." The deep tones in his voice dropping drastically; the husky tones were doing things to her body that she never even thought possible. He kissed her again, just as roughly as before, but with much more passion. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, commanding entrance into her mouth. She granted his wish and he wasted to time in overpowering her and pushing his tongue into her cavern and memorizing every inch of it. Powerful rumbles of approval reverberated through Inuyasha's chest as he pushed himself closer to the miko and in turn pushing her closer to the rough bark of the tree. Jolts of pleasure ran though both of them as they relished in the physical contact.

Kagome grew tired of being passive quickly and pushed back. He still held her arms captive, but that didn't worry her; she didn't need them at the moment. She forced his tongue out of her mouth and flicked hers out to trace over his fangs. Inuyasha purred in pleasure at his bitch's actions. If she wanted rough, he would give her rough. He drew back slightly before kissing and nipping his was down her jaw and neck; when he reached her blouse, it didn't stand a chance as he easily tore the material away from his mate's slim body with his fangs. He finally released her wrists in favor of shredding the binding she used to cover her ample bosom.

His eyes were captivated by the twin pale globes when they were released from their fabric prison. The dark rosy nipples caught his attention in particular; they were erect and seemed to be taunting him, urging him to touch them. Angry whimpers escaped Kagome as she was left half nude in front of Inuyasha. A cold shiver passed through her and she raised her arms to cover herself from the frigid air and the youkai's piercing gaze. A snarl stopped her movements. Inuyasha caught her gaze and restrained her with the sheer desire that resided within the pools of crimson and azure. He lowered his head to her chest and took on of the young woman's nipples into his mouth. He rolled the bud between his fangs, careful not to bite down once he realized that the part of his mate's anatomy that he was playing with was painfully sensitive. Moans and gasps escaped the young woman as she fought to stay standing. The pleasure coursing like wildfire through her veins was turning her legs to jelly and destroying all thought process. She wasn't able to remain standing for long as her lover pleasured her, her willpower to remain standing was fading quickly as she lost herself in a pleasurable haze.

When her legs finally gave out, Inuyasha caught her with a husky chuckle that only served to make her moan his name. Her fuzzy brain was unable to comprehend how she had suddenly ended up completely nude on the rough material of Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha, who was had somehow discarded all of his clothing in a matter of seconds, now kneeled over her. He kissed her lips again as his hand started journeying down her body. Kagome's arms wrapped around the youkai's neck as she instinctively pressed her body against him. One of the miko's hands found its way to his ear and started to rub the small appendage. An appreciative rumble tore through the youkai as he pressed his arousal against the core of the woman below him. He pulled back and let his hand continue its journey down to her nether lips. His knuckles pressed against her slit, sending bolts of pleasure through the female. Within a matter of seconds, his hand was drenched in her juices.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha. "You want me bitch?" A whimper was his response as he pulled away completely. Kagome's eyes had closed in pleasure and remained that way. She was shy about taking in his appearance and would prefer to avoid it if she could; her bravado had long since left her. With the hand that was covered in her essence, the youkai grabbed her chin and tilted it so that when she opened her eyes she would be looking at him directly. At rough treatment, Kagome's azure eyes flew open to lock with the eyes of her demon. His eyes silently commanded her to answer the question that he had asked. Confusion danced in her eyes, she had been so consumed by pleasure that her mind hadn't comprehended what he had said.

"I said," he growled, his voice feral, "do you want me bitch?" Her eyes widened in understanding. He was giving her one last chance to back out. Somehow, she was able to collect enough words in her dazed brain to form a coherent sentence.

"I need you…" she huffed out, "Inuyasha." His wild eyes focused solely on her as he flipped her over and positioned himself over top of her. She landed on her hands and knees; she almost smiled at the irony of her position. He reached his hand between them and used it to align his throbbing length with her weeping core before placing his hand on her hip. He paused, then gave one strong thrust, sheathing himself completely within her. Kagome cried out in pain. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside and it was agonizing. Inuyasha on the other hand, was in pure bliss. His mate's wall gripped him tightly and it was stimulating all of his senses. He was also aware of his mate's suffering and forced himself to remain still for her sake. She needed time to adjust to his size. He had been generously gifted by his demon heritage and he knew he had to be careful with his fragile woman.

Agonizing seconds ticked by before Kagome's muscles were finally able to adjust to her lover's length and girth. A breathy sound escaped her as Inuyasha shifted unintentionally. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to pound his mate into oblivion. "You can move now." She breathed out; she knew he was waiting for her signal to continue. A content purr reverberated through the inu youkai as he pulled back and thrust. The line between pain and pleasure blurred for Kagome as her demon lover set a moderate pace; he wasn't going extremely fast but each thrust was hard and his tip butted against her cervix every time. It wasn't long before her muscles were fluttering around his rod and she was falling into the bliss of climax while screaming Inuyasha's name to the heavens. The youkai continued his thrusting though, he wasn't anywhere near done.

She had lost track of how many times she had climaxed. All she was aware of now was that her arms and legs were shaking from supporting her. The heat radiating off of her mate was keeping her warm against the chilled sweat on her brow and the frigid night air. His weight was welcomed as he pressed himself against her. His hand wandered over her body, alternating between groping her breast and stroking her painfully sensitive clit. His other hand supported his weight so that he wouldn't crush the weakening female. He busied his mouth by licking the junction between her neck and shoulder that he had bitten earlier. Release was rapidly approaching the pair and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Each thrust was _sharper, harder, deeper_. It hit them suddenly. He was ejaculating into her womb while her walls were clenching painfully around him. They were both tumbling into the white abyss of climax, her screams and his howls intertwining in the silent night air.

As they drifted down from their high, his claws gouged marks into her thighs while his fangs sank into the wound from earlier. They remained like that for a minute, just savouring in the fact that they were bonded for eternity before Inuyasha pulled out and collapsed on his side. He could have gone for another round, but his mate was spent. She needed to rest. He drew the young woman into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Sleep mate." He purred, allowing comforting grumbles to rumble through his chest. Kagome didn't fight sleep; she was so exhausted that as soon as she was pulled flush against her lover's chest, she drifted into unconsciousness. The youkai pulled his kosode over himself and his mate before joining the young woman in the realm of sleep.

** HOLY FUCK I'M FINALLY DONE! I'm tired….. Anyway! Review! And thank you all for your support. Please tell me if I messed up... **

**Side note- I wrote the sex scene while listening to Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco. **


End file.
